


Jumpers

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy, Jumpers, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: The Guardians are spending time on earth when they learn about Christmas, and find some Christmas sweaters to wear





	Jumpers

Quill smiled and stretched as he made his way to the kitchen. He put the coffee machine on and leant against the counter waiting.  
After everything that had happened, the Guardians had decided to spend some time on earth to recover. Tony had given them all a floor in the tower for as long as they needed, mentioning they were welcome back anytime.  
Quill smiled at the memory as he poured two mugs of coffee, leaning back against the counter as he took a sip of his own.  
“Morning Quill,” Gamora greeted sleepily as she walked in, wearing one of Quill’s shirts.  
“Morning Mora,” He greeted handing her the other cup of coffee, smiling when she kissed his cheek.  
“What’s for breakfast?” Gamora asked as she sipped the hot liquid .  
“How about some French toast?” Quill asked.  
“What the hell is French toast?” Rocket asked as he walked in, Groot trailing behind him.  
“Morning to you too Trash Panda,” Quill smirked when Rocket glared at him, “and it’s bread dunked in an egg mix and cooked. My mom used to make it for us all the time at Christmas.” He gave a wistful smile at that.  
“I am Groot,” Groot piped up.  
“I agree what is Christmas?” Drax asked, walking in with Mantis.  
Quill grinned. 

As Quill made the toast he explained the lore behind Christmas. Then he explained how it was an earth tradition to celebrate it.  
“How do they celebrate it though?” Gamora asked, her interest piqued.  
“You guys would love it,” Quill beamed, “people put up trees and decorate them. They put up colourful lights and stockings. Give friends and family cards and presents. Couples kiss under the mistletoe, and people like to wear Christmas sweaters.” Quill was so excited he was literally vibrating, Gamora had to take over finishing the breakfast.  
Mantis touched Quill’s arm and positively beamed,  
“You are very happy. I like this emotion on you,” she smiled, “Also what is a Christmas sweater?”  
“They’re sweaters that have things to do with Christmas on them, some have cute pictures on, some are purposely ugly, some are themed. Oh Mantis you’d love it,” Quill exclaimed lifting Mantis and spinning her in a circle, making her laugh before setting her back down.  
“I am Groot,” Groot said.  
“I agree, why are you so excited about Christmas? I thought you got kidnapped as a kid?” Rocket asked.  
“I did,” Quill said, his voice losing its excitement, “but I still remember the Christmases I had with my mom. We’d wear sweaters and curl up by the fire while drinking eggnog, laughing at the movies on tv.” Quill’s expression was wistful, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
“Well how about we look in the wardrobes after breakfast?” Gamora asked, passing out plates of food, “I think I saw some jumpers in them.” She smiled at Quill.  
“I love you,” he smiled, giving her a soft kiss.

After breakfast they rummaged through their wardrobes, finding the jumpers Gamora was talking about. Quill smiled as he saw everyone in one, getting teary eyed when Gomora suggested they watch a movie.  
So the rest of the day was spent with everyone curled on the couch in front of the fire, drinking eggnog, watching TV and wearing Christmas sweaters. For the first time in a long time Quill finally felt at home.


End file.
